


Apuestas

by Nakuru



Category: Apuestas
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracias al calor Fuji había ganado una pequeña apuesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apuestas

No era inusual que Fuji sonriese como lo estaba haciendo, aunque muchas veces no tenía una verdadera razón para ello.

Ahora, en cambio, tenía verdaderos motivos para hacerlo y contrario a lo que algunos quizás podían pensar, ninguna de ellas se debía a la obvia incomodidad de muchos gracias al creciente calor del verano.

Aun así, este último si era parte de la razón pues sin la exagerada temperatura uno de los de primer año no se habría desmallado y si eso no hubiese sucedido la profesora Ryuuzaki no habría cancelado las prácticas del día, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras de Inui, quien insistió en que el que fuese el día más caliente de los últimos veinte años no tenía nada que ver y el chico había tenido toda la culpa por no hidratarse como él había recomendado, y de Tezuka, quien no quería perder ni un minuto de un entrenamiento cuando faltaba tan poco para el torneo nacional.

No era que Fuji fuese un vago que celebrase por no tener que practicar, pero creía firmemente que un descanso era necesario de vez en cuando.

Y más importante que eso: el que el entrenamiento hubiese sido cancelado justo cuando llevaba la delantera en un juego de práctica contra Echizen lo había convertido en el ganador de la pequeña apuesta que había propuesto antes de que comenzara el partido.

Por eso estaban en una heladería a pesar de las protestas de Echizen y por eso mismo era que estaba sonriendo mientras disfrutaba del aire acondicionado y de la malteada —de vainilla, por una vez, a falta de opciones inusuales en el establecimiento— que había ordenado y observaba con atención a Echizen, quien había cruzado sus brazos en una infantil actitud rebelde y apenas había tocado su propia bebida, prefiriendo dedicarse a ver a los demás clientes del local.

—¿No te gustan las malteadas, Echizen-kun? —preguntó sin perder su expresión alegre y en cuanto la mirada de Echizen se posó en él, sorbió un poco del dulce líquido.

—Yo no perdí —dijo Echizen en lugar de contestar, apartando su vista de él y mirando de reojo su malteada, mas a pesar de eso no hizo ningún ademán de tomarla.

—Iba ganando —señaló Fuji, agrandando su sonrisa.

Sabía bien lo orgulloso que podía ser Echizen y que además estaba molesto porque habían sido interrumpidos _de nuevo_ y eso mismo hacía más interesante hacerlo aceptar una derrota.

—No por mucho —insistió Echizen, poniendo su atención otra vez en Fuji y alzando su cabeza en un gesto altanero.

—Podrías haberlo intentado —aceptó Fuji, abriendo sus ojos por un momento para contestar el reto y Echizen lo enfrentó, manteniendo su mirada sin siquiera parpadear.

—Lo habría hecho.

La persistencia de Echizen era algo que a Fuji le agradaba, por lo que decidió concederle la victoria en el argumento esta vez y ocultó sus ojos tras sus párpados al tiempo que su eterna sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

—Podríamos continuar el partido —sugirió Fuji, suspirando—, pero si nos pasa algo y mañana no podemos ir a entrenar...

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente de Echizen, mas también se estremeció visiblemente ante sus palabras, como si temiese el castigo de Tezuka y la ira de la profesora Ryuuzaki y Oishi, quienes sin duda los reprenderían por no cuidarse si realmente llegaban a jugar y sucumbían frente al calor.

—La próxima vez —dijo Echizen con lentitud luego de unos segundos, estirando su mano izquierda para tomar el vaso— ganaré. Y tú —continuó, señalándolo su malteada con su mano derecha— pagarás.

—La próxima vez —accedió Fuji.

Echizen bufó, hablando en voz alta sobre "un mal senpai" antes de atacar su todavía fría bebida como sin duda había querido hacer desde el comienzo y Fuji volvió a sonreír, victorioso.

Sin duda habría una próxima vez, al fin de cuentas, y eso —y no el quién ganaría o quién tendría que pagar por un par de malteadas— era lo que le importaba.


End file.
